In the use of an apparatus for transporting an elongated member such as a log or pipe, it is desirable to position the apparatus longitudinally over the elongated member and controllably engage first and second end portions of the elongated member. The elongated member is raised to an elevated position for transportation. This substantially overcomes the problems of transporting logs or pipe in areas having uneven terrain or roadways.
The invention relates to first means for controllably engaging a first end portion of the elongated member in response to being urged between the ground and said first end portion in a direction generally longitudinal relative to the elongated member. Second means controllably engages the second end portion of the elongated member and maintains the first end portion in supporting relationship with the first means. Each of said means also raises and lowers the respective one of the end portions of the elongated member between respective first and second positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,358 which issued to Brock on Mar. 20, 1973, discloses an over-the-road carrier that straddles an elongated load supported in a manner sufficient for freely moving first and second load engaging yokes into position under and around respective ends of the elongated load.
U.S. Pat. No. 537,628 which issued to Boudinot on Apr. 16, 1895, discloses a wagon using first and second lifting chains passed under an elongated member to support respective ends of the elongated member during transportation. U.S. Pat. No. 810,980, Jan. 30, 1906, issued to Riddle, similarly discloses a wagon using first and second log hooks transversely engaging respective ends of an elongated member for transportation purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,431 which issued to Fischer on Aug. 3, 1976, discloses a grapple unit having grapple arms controllably transversely positionable about a load for securely engaging the load.
For example, an apparatus for transporting elongated members is commonly used in the transportation of logs from the cutting site to another location for further transportation or manufacturing operations. Heretofore, tractor-trailer combinations have been used to carry the logs. Such vehicles are generally loaded at the cutting site and then driven to other locations.
Owing to the inaccessibility of many cutting areas, it is generally necessary to build roadways into the cutting areas in order to provide access of the log carrier to the areas. For environmental purposes, the roadways must be substantially removed following final use of the cutting site. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a log carrying apparatus that is operable in remote areas over primitive or no road conditions in order to avoid construction of roadways into each cutting site. Cutting sites can be served by nearby existing roadway or transportation facilities or one roadway can be built having a location central to several cutting sites.
Additionally, log carriers generally involve many operator steps and/or additional operators and vehicles to assist the loading. Use of additional operators or vehicles and many steps in loading represents a waste of time and labor, especially in remote areas, owing to the necessity of additional facilities and services in the cutting areas.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for carrying elongated members that provides ease of loading and transportation under difficult conditions in order to substantially overcome the problems associated with operations in remote areas.